


【正泰】月光无信号C16

by MChloee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 师生, 正泰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MChloee/pseuds/MChloee
Summary: 破镜重圆，前师生。心理教授泰X歌手果五岁年龄差这一章吃肉。





	【正泰】月光无信号C16

**Author's Note:**

> 你如万千柔水入我心，我如春风载渡任你过。

田柾国温柔的摸了摸他的头发，在他颈侧留下了一个红印，在上面辗转反侧的留下一片水光。

他顺着他的身体从上吻到下，他把头埋在他的胸前吮吸着，金泰亨感觉从乳头开始身上就像过电一样传遍四肢，整个人都是一阵酥麻。

“不……等等……”金泰亨忍不住嘤咛了一声，他的声音本来就低沉，现在这样无意识的撒娇让田柾国本就坚挺的肉棒更硬了些。

他搂住金泰亨的腰，不住的舔舐他的小腹。

“哥现在不要急着拒绝，听话。”

田柾国把金泰亨的内裤脱了下来，金泰亨的阴茎早就硬了，从内裤里弹了出来打在田柾国的侧脸上。上面亮晶晶的，是他流出的前液，他伸手去摸了把，顶端的小孔就流出更多来，顺着头部流下来。

他张口把金泰亨的阴茎含进去，尽量吞得深一些，有一股淡淡咸腥味在他的舌根绽开。

金泰亨微微低下头看了看田柾国带着笑意的眼，他被一股温热包裹着，从来没有这样体验的他难耐的闭上眼仰起了头喘息。

含了一会田柾国就拿出来用舌头舔舐着金泰亨的囊袋和柱身，由上到下反复舔着，时不时还会只含一个头部再用舌尖戳刺他的马眼。

金泰亨的喘息声越发高亢，浑身上下被田柾国弄的又酥又麻，下身又被温软的口腔包裹着，被田柾国时不时骤然收紧的口腔内壁爽得发抖。

“够了……啊……够了……”金泰亨流下了生理性泪水，他张着嘴叫道，手无力的抓着床单，把原本平整的床单抓的发皱。

田柾国尝试做了几次深喉，第一次做这个难免生疏，但已经做的很好了，金泰亨觉得自己的龟头被一个更紧更热的东西吸咬着，比刚刚的体验更加刺激。

他情不自禁的扭着腰，想要这份欢愉更加清明，被田柾国按住腰拍了下屁股。

“哥先别乱动，我第一次不是很熟练，不小心伤到你就不好了。”田柾国说完又把他吞进去给他专心的口了。

金泰亨觉得脸烫的不行，刚刚这样的举动实在有些不齿，可自己的生理需求又不能忽视，他实在有些受不了这样强烈的快感，压抑着自己被爽得不行的呜咽声，他咬住自己的手臂，让自己的呻吟不要这么大声。

后穴也好像有些异样的感觉，一张一缩的想要东西进去。

终于他到了临界点，眼前一道白光闪过脑袋一空灌了田柾国一喉咙。他还死死的咬着手臂，缠绵呻吟在喉咙深处打转。

被猝不及防射了一嘴，田柾国多少被呛到了，他咳了几声，不小心漏出星星白腥，但大部分都被他吞下去了。

他抬眼看到金泰亨爽到有些失焦的眼，他撑起身去看他，看到他死死咬着自己的手臂怎么都没松开。他叹了口气抓起金泰亨的手臂让金泰亨松口。

“哥，爽就叫出来，不要这样咬自己，这里只有我们两个人，做什么都可以的。”

金泰亨眼尾红艳艳的，整个人看起来汗津津的，像沾上晨露的蜜桃，甜美诱人。

“……那你现在进来。”

田柾国亲昵的吻了吻他被汗水打湿的额角，又爱怜得吻上他动情的眼，最后再将细密的吻印在金泰亨的脸上，金泰亨被他吻得发痒。抬起软麻的手去环住田柾国精壮的腰。

“我……我去拿身体乳给你开拓……网上说直接来的话会很痛的。”田柾国起身来要去厕所，被金泰亨拉了回来。

在田柾国“你干嘛”的眼神里，金泰亨脸发烫的把脸埋进他的胸膛，声如细蚊。

“润滑剂在床头柜里，还有套子。”

田柾国有些惊讶的张了张嘴，然后开始笑个不停，感受到来自骨骼深处的振动，金泰亨羞恼得拍了下田柾国赤裸的胸膛让他别笑。

田柾国低头蹭着金泰亨的柔软发丝，又吻了吻他的发旋。

“你让我怎么啊……太可爱了……”

他拉开了抽屉，找出了避孕套和润滑剂。他将润滑剂挤了一些在手上，把冰凉的膏体捂热之后带着手指一起钻进了金泰亨的后穴里。

后穴里就这样多了一样东西让金泰亨又恐慌又期待。后穴不自觉的搅紧了些，田柾国的手指被紧致而湿热的内壁绞得动弹不得，他有些无奈的拍了拍金泰亨的臀肉让他放松。

“哥放松一些，它咬得我都动不了了。”

金泰亨脸烫得不行，又听着这样的话不情愿的深呼吸了几下让自己放松下来。田柾国这才得以动弹，用手开始抠挖，长驱直入。

“嗯……嗯啊……”异物感让他觉得微胀以外还有就是田柾国按压内壁时难以言喻的快感，一波又一波的快感像涨潮一般涌上来，他忍不住呻吟出声。

田柾国听着金泰亨这样磨人的呻吟，心里不禁骂了一声，下身硬得发烫，早就想钻进他的肉穴里享受了，但又不能伤着他，只能强忍着强烈的欲望呼吸粗重得给他开拓。

金泰亨偷看着田柾国硬挺的下身。胀得发红，尺寸还不是一般的大，他想着自己连两根手指都会觉得疼痛，而田柾国这样的尺寸进到自己哪里……但他也不忍心让田柾国难受，他伸手碰了碰田柾国的手臂，对他说。

“柾国，可以了吧……”

田柾国看着金泰亨这样，探上来亲他的唇。

“我知道哥想让我好受点，但现在不好好开拓等会哥会特别痛的。乖，还有一会就好了。”说着他又加了一根手指，让努力将金泰亨的后穴开拓到能够勉强容纳自己尺寸的大小。

终于当田柾国按到一个凸点的时候金泰亨叫声突然高了一个调，抑制不住的哭叫出声，他扭着腰让田柾国的手指再插深一些，不断摩擦着那一点。

“嗯啊……柾国，这里……”

“舒服吗？哥？”田柾国给他按摩着，有些坏笑着问他，润滑加上金泰亨自己分泌的水液已经足够容纳田柾国进出了。红通通的穴口轻微收缩着，不断从里面排出透明的水液出来，打湿了深色的床单。

田柾国抽出手来去戴套，紧接着一阵空虚感从肉穴里传来，金泰亨忍着空虚感带来的不满足和蚀骨的欲望忘情的和田柾国接吻。田柾国的火热终于抵上了穴口。

“泰亨，”田柾国俯下来亲了亲金泰亨的胸口。

“看着我。”

硕大的龟头破开湿滑的肉壁，内壁的温度炽热到快要让田柾国死在金泰亨身上。

“嗯……”金泰亨被这样尺寸的肉柱插着，羞耻，饱胀的疼痛，还有十足的快感同时吞噬着他的理智。他想搂住田柾国的脖子，却被田柾国翻了过去。

“第一次的话后入会让哥好受一些。”田柾国继续往里塞着阴茎，轻声细语。

“好可惜，看不到哥因为被我肏得爽翻到哭出来的面孔了。”说着他狠狠的挺了下腰，巨大的肉棒终于全部塞了进去，囊袋打在金泰亨的臀肉上，发出一声闷响。

完全插进去的时候两个人都发出满足的叹息，金泰亨抱着枕头撅着屁股被田柾国干，额发被汗水打湿之后变成一缕一缕的，在眼前晃着。

肉柱在内壁里进进出出，搅弄出“咕唧咕唧”的黏腻水声，还有逐渐密集的囊袋与臀肉之间的拍打声让金泰亨脸红耳赤心跳加速，但冲向大脑的快感让他止不住战栗，跪都跪不稳了。

铺天盖地的快感从他的脊椎传遍他全身，又爽又胀让他忍不住摆着腰跟着田柾国的节奏，想让他进的更深。

“小国……再进去点……”金泰亨转过头来看着田柾国，他趴在枕头上，让人心痒的呻吟嘴里不断泄露出来。

田柾国看着金泰亨迷离软醉的眼神，还有他微张的唇，一想到几年前金泰亨还站在讲台上做自己的老师，几年后就在他的身下淫叫了。顿时心里一动，坏心得把他拉起来抱在怀里肏。

“好，老师。”

金泰亨脸烫得更厉害了，虽然是老师不假，但在床上做这样的事还这样叫也太羞耻了点……背德感让金泰亨的后穴收缩了一下，他低声说道：

“不准这么叫我。”

“好的老师。”田柾国的回答更加欠打。

金泰亨浑身没力气，软绵绵的被田柾国抱起来坐在他身上被肏，肉棒因为体位进得更深。本来就有些受不住了，结果田柾国一声“老师”让他心跳空了一拍。咬着唇不说话也不叫了。

见金泰亨没有回应他，田柾国把金泰亨又往后拉一些，让金泰亨坐得更深，后背贴着自己的胸膛，他伸手去揉搓金泰亨的乳头，循循善诱。

“老师不要咬嘴唇，喜欢就叫出来。”他将嘴唇贴着金泰亨红透的耳廓，往里面吹气。

两个人汗津津得肉体贴在一块互相摩擦着，金泰亨被这样快速的颠着，敏感的乳头被他拧着也只是咬着唇不肯说话，但呼吸声和细微的呻吟还是会从喉咙深处里传出来。田柾国知道是把他弄害臊了，打算以毒攻毒，干脆直接不动了。

顿时消失的快感和满足感让金泰亨无可适应，他睁着他满是水光的眼疑惑的看着田柾国，脸也是红通通的，像成熟的水蜜桃。

“啊，接下来的事学生不会了，老师教我好不好？”田柾国把鼻尖抵在金泰亨赤裸的后背上，缓慢的磨蹭着，时不时还用他触感很好的唇去吻他的肌肤。

金泰亨想让他赶紧动一动。后背本来就是金泰亨的敏感点，被人这样弄，瞬间就能够让欲望的大火烧光自己的残留的理智。

他手撑着床，上下套弄着身后的肉棒，他尝试将无力的自己撑得上面一些，然后重重往下坐，可以让田柾国的阴茎插的更深一些。可终究只是杯水车薪。

“柾国……难受……”

他一边缓慢的动着一边难受的哼哼，还用自己撩人的眼去看田柾国。这样断断续续的快感对他来说甘之如饴，他觉得浑身好烫，烫得他流下泪来。

“那老师说“求你操我”，我就帮帮老师，好不好？”田柾国忍着胯下还没抒发的快意，让金泰亨求他。

金泰亨哭个不停，情欲快要把他折磨疯了，他像小猫似的娇声说道：

“求你……操我……啊——”话都还没来得及说完田柾国就把他往自己怀里带，随后便抱着他的腰狠狠操弄，每一次撞击都正好撞在那一点上，硕大的龟头不断戳刺着让金泰亨疯狂的那一点，不断分泌的肠液和紧致温热的内壁也绞吸着田柾国的阴茎。

“啊，啊不，啊哈啊——”突然加快的速度让金泰亨招架不住，他的手抓着田柾国环着他腰的手臂大声的哭叫，泪水流了满脸，但腰肢还是下意识的摇扭着迎合田柾国胯下的动作。

田柾国被这么绞着爽得发疯，喘气声越来越粗重，囊袋的拍打声也越发密集，像操不够似的换着角度操弄着金泰亨敏感的那一点，爽得他头皮发麻，发出一阵又一阵满足的叹息。

“老师，哈啊，老师……好热，好舒服。”

他说着手也不安分的揉搓着金泰亨的软糯的臀肉，将挺翘的臀部往中间挤，这样他抽出来的时候快感不会这么快消失。

这次金泰亨没有再让他改口了，现在他自己都被海啸般的情潮给淹没了，只有自己哭着叫着晃着自己的大屁股让阴茎操弄，那有空管田柾国？

金泰亨本来想去抚慰一把自己前面被操得一晃一晃的肉茎的，却被田柾国抓住了双手不让他摸。

“试试用后面，宝贝，他们说这样更舒服。”田柾国把他放倒在床上，将他翻了回来，面对面的体位可以更好的让田柾国欣赏刚刚没欣赏到的美景。

这样就像在对蜜桃催熟，将自己的前液浇灌进他的体内，让他越来越软糯。操得他汁水四溅口齿不清，泪水和涎水都流了满脸。再把他操的浑身都是红通通的，他的阴茎是粉的，翘得的，他的肉穴是红艳艳的，同样红艳艳的是他抚慰过度的乳头和形状特殊的嘴唇。

金泰亨白皙修长的双腿顺势缠上田柾国的腰，被操得一耸一耸的，手也无力的环在田柾国的脖颈上，和田柾国做最后的冲刺。

“小国……再用力一点……嗯啊我，我要到了……”金泰亨晃着头，流着水的眼睛看着田柾国，田柾国爽得扬起头，不停撞进又湿又热的内壁里。

“嗯，不要……我要，啊——”金泰亨收紧了双腿，咬着牙射了出来，精液撒在田柾国和他的小腹上。田柾国被刚刚射精的身体狠狠吸了一把，本来就要出来的他在这样强烈的刺激下直接喷了出来，隔着套子打在了他的内壁上，传递了些许热度。

今天发生的事情太多了，再加上金泰亨还射了两次，这次一完直接就睡过去了。田柾国也舍不得把他弄得太狠，把他抱到浴室里清理好了之后再铺上了新的床单，他搂着熟睡的金泰亨，揉了揉他松软的发丝，抱着他睡着了。

风微微吹起窗帘，雨不知道在什么时候停了。

——Tbc


End file.
